


Ambitious Endeavor

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Married? At sixteen? Ridiculous.Then again, if she wants to reform hell, an important figure in hell's hierarchy would come in handy. And she'd really prefer it to be someone other than her father.An alliance with Caliban would give her an advantage. The Three Kings themselves side with him, they cannot oppose her if she's married to their chosen prince. There would be no one else with the power to challenge her, yes, Caliban's proposal is looking better and better by the minute.It is a purely political move, of course. Nothing at all to do with the fact that he's extremely attractive. It is a simple plan; marry him, squash any rebellions, reform hell, live out the rest of her life in peace in the mortal realm.An ambitious endeavor sure, but anything is possible for Sabrina.
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Ambitious Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just binged part 3. Is anyone else creeped out by the incestuous undertones between Sabrina and her father? Sabrina being referred to as the 'bride' (Aunt Zee claiming Sabrina will not be a child-bride to the Dark Lord) 
> 
> Before we knew Satan was her father, I deadass thought Satan was going to make her queen by marrying her. That seemed to be how the writers set it up as, but then it is revealed that they are father and daughter and apparently they were going to rule as king and queen anyways though maybe not married to each other (at least, that was Satan's plans) 
> 
> Idk, maybe it was just me reading the situation wrong. Let me know what you think in the comments!

"We could align, and rule Hell together." Caliban slowly walks closer.

"Align?" Sabrina questions warily.

"Get married." He explains.

" _Married_?" She scoffs

"Think about it Sabrina, instead of competing against each other for the Holy Regalia, we could abandon the task altogether and not risk losing. We can both win, we can both have the throne." Caliban persuades.

"I think we both want different things, Caliban. I have no intention on making the earth another layer of Hell, like you wish to. I actually intend on reforming Hell." Sabrina argues.

"We can take that off the table, the bringing Hell to earth part." He quickly assures. She studies him for a moment, confused and suspicious.

"I was under the impression that was what you wanted, the whole reason for this power struggle. Why would you so easily give up the chance to start the apocalypse? Tell me what you really want then. Otherwise, I would have to assume you mean to make earth the tenth layer of Hell regardless of whatever agreement we come to." She asserts, and feels a flash of satisfaction when he narrows his eyes slightly in irritation, a noticeable difference from his usual annoyingly smug expression. He's silent for a while, no doubt wondering how he can spin her suspicion into trust.

"Admittedly, my cause is not to bring the apocalypse as I had previously claimed. My apologies for lying to you, Princess. That is the wish of the Three Kings, they are my," He pauses, looking for the right word, "sponsors, if you will. In return for their support, I promised to aide them in their future plans. I simply wished to be King of Hell, I did not mind being their puppet. However if you offer me a better deal, one of equal partnership, I can easily forget any dealings and promises I had with those lowly Kings." He explained He spoke convincingly but it still didn't seem quite right, why does he wish to be King?

"I admit that does make sense, the kings use you as their puppet King while they rule hell behind the scene's and you live comfortably as King of Hell." Sabrina reasons.

"What I don't understand is what else you gain by being King. Is being King in name all you desire? Is there nothing you wish to do as King?" Sabrina pressed, there was more to this than he was letting on. Caliban's entire demeanor shifted, his usual haughty attitude was replaced with a cold and calculating one, and Sabrina knew she was right.

"You know what I am, yes?" He questioned. Sabrina's face transformed to one of confusion. What does his nature have to do with being King.

"A golem, as I understand it. You are made of clay." Sabrina answers, he nods his head.

"All I have ever known is Hell. I know that is a figure of speech for humans, but it is literal for me. I was created in Hell, I have lived in Hell, I have suffered in Hell. It is a miserable existence for a low ranking demon such as I, I have no claim to a powerful house and thus no protection. The hierarchy of Hell makes sure of that, as a golem I am very low on that scale while The Three Kings are high on the scale. They are called King's, but they are only Plague Kings. As Plague Kings, they have their duties that only they can carry out and cannot take up the throne of Hell. Only Prince's of Hell can attempt to claim the throne.  
To become a Prince of Hell you must have the support of 666 High Demons, most of which are loyal to the Plague Kings. Therefore, while the Plague King's cannot claim the throne themselves, they certainly have to power to control the demon who has the throne. With the exception of the Morningstar House, at least. And with your father usurped and your inexperience, now is the prime time to have someone else claim the throne. And what better puppet than a golem?" He finishes.

"And this partnership, it would be truly equal? You cannot make an official decision or take action without my explicit approval, and vice versa?" Sabrina asks.

"Aye, Princess." He smiles.

"And what is to stop us from straying from that agreement? I don't think it's reasonable for either if us to simply trust the other to keep their word. Is there a magical contract of sorts we could sign to ensure that trust?" She asks as he starts to chuckle lowly.

"No I don't suppose we can simply trust each other, there are multiple types of magical contracts and bonds to ensure that we both keep our word, I would need time to put together some options for us. Am I to assume you accept my proposal?" Caliban questions. Sabrina stares at him, wondering if this is really the right decision.

"Yes, I accept your proposal. Though it maybe best to keep this between us until it is official, we would not want any saboteurs." Sabrina nods with a slight smile. Caliban slinks closer to her, tilting her chin up ever so slightly with his finger.

"I'm glad you accept, Princess." He leans closer, his lips centimeters away from hers.

"I know it will be an honor to be your husband." He gently presses his lips to hers, a surprisingly chaste kiss. He is a smooth-talker and is likely lying through his teeth, but she cant help but hope he's being honest. He studies her face a moment while tenderly brushing his thumb across her cheek before pulling away. With a slight nod of his head, he turns and walks out the door. Sabrina touches her lips, not sure why such a kiss felt so exciting. Oh _Heaven_ no, she was not going to fall for him. It's not happening, no way.

Fuck, she totally is.


End file.
